Held Captive
Held Captive ''is the third ep, and in season 1 of Ren X. Ren got captured by a group of Criminals called the Negative Ren. Ren has to find his way out, without using his OmniRex. If he uses his OmniRex, the components around Rex will explode, killing him. (Ren is sleeping in an incomfortable bed.) (he wakes up) Ren: Where the hell am I? ????: Hi! My name is Dr.Sally ! I will be your nurse Ren: did my dad take me here!?! Dr.Sally: no. say hello to our Master, Ub. (Ub walks in) Ub: hello, Rex (smiles evilly) Ren: hi. -_- Ub: How nice to see you. Ren: yah. Ub: do you know where you are? Ren: RAAGGE!!! where am I !?! why'd you take me here!!?!! Ub: may I explain? Ren: do so or you die! Ub: ok. we are going to sell you for alot of money! Ren: ???? Ub: First, we will take out your eyes, and sell them for 5 million each. Then, we will remove your liver, costing 5 million also. Next, we will sell most of your organs for 10 million. After that, we will take out your blood, store it in a fridge, and sell it for 1 million dollars a pint! Then we will make a huge deal on your heart and brain for 25 million! Imagine it, Rex. Receiving more than 45 millions dollar for selling spare parts from a very healthy boy! Plus, that little device of yours will do good to us too. I'll see you later, Alex. (leaves) Ren: I gotta get out of here! (tries to transform, but can't, because his hands are stuck to the chair) Dang it! Derick: (walks in) Who is this? Dr.Sally: It's a boy named Rex. He is our youngest customer. (smiles) Ren: I will escape!!! Dr.Sally: i doubt it! Rex, lemme tell you something. It looks, like there isnt much security, right? Wrong! If you try to escape, Derick's dog will shred you to peices! if, you pass the dog, which you wont, you will have to get through to electric fence. If you somehow luckily manage to get across that, you will have to pass the forest, and face bees, wasps, fire ants, and many more bad insects of the Wast forest.And, the if you try to cross the river you dont have a boat, and if you try to swim, the rapid water could push you into a rock, killing you. Oh, and don't even think about transforming, cus' if you do, the components around this whole field will explode, directing from the energy you use in the device of yours. ''Ren cursed every foul word he knew. He could not imagine how evil these poeple were. Dr.Sally: Here, take these. (gives Rex sleeping pills). Ren: why? Dr.Sally: you'll need you're sleep. (everyone leaves Ren alone in his room) Ren, thinking: Should i go to sleep? If I gain strength in my sleep, i will get to escape, but also give Ub and his friends an easy target. The next day Dr.Sally: Here's your 3 pills for the night. Ren: thanks The next day Dr.Sally: You need your sleep. (gives Ren the 3 pills) Ren: thanks The next day Dr.Sally: here's your pills, as usual. Ren: thanks. Dr.Sally: tommorow, we're gonna start on your eyes. (leaves the room) Ren, thinking: Uh-Oh! I gotta get out now!!!!!! Ren slowly creeps out of the strange jail he was in. He confronts the dog outside. The dog starts chasing after Ren. Ren takes out his sleeping pills, and a peice of meat. Turns out, Rex never ate the sleeping pills. Ren takes the 9 pills from the last 3 days. He puts the pills in the stake and throws it at the dog. The dog sniffs it, then eats it. Ren waits about 10 minutes, impatiently, for the dog to fall asleep. Ren advances to the Electric fence. He remembered when Dr.Sally mentioned that "if you try to transform, the components in the field will explode, '''directing from the ENERGY in your DEVICE.'". Exactly! What if Ren used just a bit of energy from his device, making a small explosion. So Ren did exactly that and it created a small explosion, big enough to wipe out the electric fence, yet small enough to create very little noise. Then, Rex spots a helicopter.'' Ren, thinking: That must have been the thing that took me here! Ren goes to the helicopter. The thing was, Ren didn't have any experience in piloting a helicopter. But Ren didnt have to fly. Ren slowly pushed the helicopter into the river. Now he had a boat! Before taking off, Ren threw a match from the helicopter into the jail, and set it on fire! As Ren hoped, the rain spread the flames, and next thing Rex knew, the whole compound was on fire. Ren left, and went up river with the helicopter-boat. Dr.Sally goes outside and sees what happens. Dr.Sally: Who the hell would've done th- Find that boy!!!!!!! (All the troops go out, looking for Rex) Ren: DAD!!!!!! Peter: REN!!!!! (they both hug) Peter: where have you been!?! Ren: We'll.... Ren's Mom (Kristain): REN!!!! Ren: MOM!!!!! Kristain: were where you!?! Ren: at some weird place. I was gonna be turned into spare parts. Luckily, i escaped. Kristain: You look hungry. Ren: after 3 days of Bread, I'm famished! Voice from Outside: This is the Negative Rex!!! Ren: I got this! (transforms) [[GimBlocker: GIMBLOCKER!!!! to be continued]] Trivia *To see the rest of this episode, go to Nega Rex goes down *Rex's Mom is introduced *GimBlocker debuts, although at the very last part of the episode *No aliens were used, Exept GimBlocker (although for the very last part of the Episode) Category:Ren X Category:Episodes